


Przypadkiem cię spotkałem

by LadyHill9898



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Love, M/M, Sex, Strangers to Lovers, club
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 7





	Przypadkiem cię spotkałem

Bit piosenki Iruka czuł aż w kościach. Podłoga wibrowała nieustannie, przyprawiając o szybsze bicie serca. Sączył jednak drinka, nie odchodząc od baru na parkiet. Przyglądał się, nic poza tym. Iruka z natury nie należał do osób imprezowych. Był spokojny i cichy, a przynajmniej za takiego uchodził.

Tym bardziej nie wiedział, co tutaj robił. A przede wszystkim, czemu do cholery nie mógł oderwać spojrzenia od opartego o ścianę, po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, Kakashiego Hatake.

Dostrzegł go od razu i rozpoznał, pomimo tego, że minęło dobre cztery albo trzy lata odkąd ostatni raz się widzieli. Było to za czasów studiów. Nie przyjaźnili się, ale czasami obaj zatrzymywali na korytarzu, by wymienić parę krótkich zdań. W każdym razie nie szło pomylić Kakashiego z nikim innym. Szare włosy szczególnie przyciągały uwagę — na uczelni też wszyscy tylko o nich mówili, zresztą nieczęsto ktoś farbował się na ten kolor. Kakashi jednak zdawało się, że nie dbał o opinie innych. Był jak kocur, który chodził własnymi ścieżkami czy się to komuś podobało, czy też nie. Iruka to w nim od zawsze podziwiał. No i wiele innych aspektów. Na przykład ciało, ono też w pewien sposób przyprawiało o zachwyt. I pewność siebie, którą wtedy sam szatyn nie grzeszył.

Wziął jeszcze jeden łyk, po czym znów przeniósł oczy w stronę srebrzystych, odbijających klubowe światła włosów. Pamiętał również, że się w nim podkochiwał. To właśnie Hatake sprawiał, że rano budził się z ubrudzoną bielizną.

— Wiesz, śmiało możesz zagadać — odezwała się niespodziewanie barmanka, wycierając mokry blat. Jej piersi przy tym uwydatniły się, choć nie były jakoś zabójczo duże. Raczej przeciętne, aczkolwiek musiały być jędrne, bo nie widział ramiączek stanika. — Pożerasz go wzrokiem.

Iruka uśmiechnął się na słowa blondynki. Kobieta widocznie była nie tylko dobrym obserwatorem, co osobą pozbawioną przyzwoitości. Chociaż wyjątkowo Irucę dzisiaj to nie przeszkadzało.

— Dolej — odparł tylko, kładąc przed nią pieniądze. Barmanka nie zamierzała odmawiać, chętnie napełniła jego szklankę.

— Cóż za niespodzianka. — Drgnął na stołku, słysząc nagle ten wibrujący ton głosu. Przesiąknięty czystym seksapilem. Po ciele mimowolnie przeszły mu ciarki, ale mimo tego zdołał odwrócić się w stronę, dosiadającego się tuż obok, mężczyzny. — Iruka, prawda?

— Eee... tak — odparł szybko, zastanawiając się jak Hatake zdołał przedrzeć się przez ten tłum w takim tempie. Spuścił z niego wzrok zaledwie na kilka chwil. Ale długo się nad tym nie zastanawiał, był za bardzo pod wrażeniem, iż Kakashi wiedział z kim miał do czynienia. — Iruka Umino, we własnej osobie.

Kącik ust Kakashiego uniósł się do góry. Och, Iruka dopiero teraz zauważył istotną rzecz. W czasie studiów szarowłosy zawsze miewał zakrytą dolną połowę twarzy. Czy to szerokim szalikiem, czy też jakąś materiałową maską, teraz zaś w pełni widział dobrze skrojone usta. Lekko spierzchnięte, aczkolwiek nie mniej ponętne.

Musiał odchrząknąć, ponieważ zaczynał poważnie się stresować. Kakashi zaś wydawał się być naprawdę zrelaksowany i trochę rozbawiony? Trudno było osądzić.

Co za ironia, pomyślał Iruka. To przecież on powinien zadzierać nosa, a nie na odwrót. W gruncie rzeczy zapewne wszyscy z tamtych okresów kojarzyli, jak zakończył swoje lata nauki. A raczej jak się pożegnał z ludźmi w ostatnich miesiącach, ujawniając swoją orientację przy wręczeniu stypendium. Czasami nawet teraz słyszał od bliskich przyjaciół, że był to naprawdę przełomowy oraz bezcenny moment. Sam Iruka nie lubił do tego wracać, czuł się na samą myśl lekko żałośnie.

— Mogę postawić ci drinka? — zapytał nieoczekiwanie Kakashi, nachylając się do niego bardziej, niż powinien. Iruka nie potrafił odmówić.

***

Mógł przypuszczać, że tak to się skończy. Nie powinno, rzecz jasna. Jeszcze przecież kilka godzin temu posuwał go jego chłopak, po czym oznajmił, że z nim zrywa. Iruka więc zapewne zamiast uprawiać seks z prawie nieznajomym, miał w mniemaniu eks szlochać w samotnym mieszkaniu. Nie wszystko jak widać poszło zgodnie z planem.

Teraz Iruka sapał bezwstydnie, gdy język Kakashiego poruszał się na jego łydce, od czasu do czasu ją przygryzając. Było to tak sensualne przeżycie, że zapierało mu dech w klatce piersiowej. Nie sądził, że skóra może być tak wrażliwa w tym miejscu. Była, a może przez to, że miał przed sobą niezwykle przystojnego, nagiego mężczyznę, spełnienie wszystkich swoich szkolnych marzeń.

Kakashi wolno przysunął go bardziej do siebie, tak, że znów był nad nim. Jego spocone ciało w tej pozycji zdawało się jeszcze lepiej widoczne, jeszcze mocniej oświetlone przez żółte światło nocnej lampki, stojącej przy łóżku. Pot perlił się kusząco na umięśnionym, zadbanym ciele. Iruka naprawdę nie mógł nie patrzeć na te wymodelowane mięśnie, które napinały się przy każdym ruchu. Umino miał też przyjemność zauważyć, że szarowłosy posiadał niewielki tatuaż na ramieniu i to także zdawało się przyprawiać go o zawroty głowy.

— Gdzie masz nawilżacz? — zapytał ochryple mężczyzna, prosto w jego usta.

— Pod poduszką — wydukał Iruka, po czym ręka Kakashiego wdarła się pod materiał, chwytając omawianą rzecz. Nie odsunął się niemniej od szatyna. Wręcz przeciwnie — musiał bardziej wgnieść go w pościel przy tym ruchu.

Kakashi uśmiechnął się zadowolony i otwarł tubkę, by sporą ilość wylać na dłoń. Iruka przypuszczał, że szybko załatwią, co trzeba. Jednakże pomylił się, o czym został uświadomiony chwilę później, gdy poczuł, że mężczyzna zaczyna wmasowywać krem w jego uda. Masaż ten był szczególnie erotyczny i jędrna skóra Umino grzesznie przez to lśniła. Nie dziwota więc, że penis Kakashiego stał na baczność.

Iruka spod zmrużonych powiek stękał i przyglądał się temu obfitemu fiutowi, którego żyłka pod spodem cały czas się powiększała. Naprawdę chciał już żeby Kakashi się w niego wsunął, zapełnił to spragnione miejsce. Och, jakiż on był rozpalony!

— Achh! — krzyknął nagle, gdy Hatake nachylił się i językiem dotknął wrażliwego na każdy bodziec odbytu. A potem, gdy językiem na niego naparł. Uczucie to było nie do opisania. Trafiło prosto w członek i sprawiło, że Umino wypiął się bardziej.

— Wejdź, Kakashi, proszę — szeptał nieskałnie, jakby w gorączce. Kakashi jednak nie zaprzestał od razu obranej czynności. Wciąż brutalnie wsuwał się językiem i wysuwał, jakby to właśnie była jego męskość. Ale po chwili faktycznie dał za wygraną.

Odsunął się na sekundę. Nałożył, również znalezioną przezornie pod poduszką, prezerwatywę i w końcu z ulgą wszedł delikatnie w Irukę. Szatyn był rozciągnięty i rozluźniony, więc Kakashi długo nie czekał aż Umino się przyzwyczai.

Niemal od razu zaczął ostro go posuwać. Penis zdawał się twardy jak skała, a przyjemność z dotyku, zaciskania mięśni, była niewyobrażalna. Oddychał ciężko, pchając gwałtownie biodrami. Iruka zaś nie leżał pod nim biernie, a także sam wychodził naprzeciwko. Łóżko wtenczas obijało się z hukiem o ścianę, tworząc brutalną melodię.

Iruka nie był pewien ile trwało, nim dłoń zacisnęła się na jego żołędzi i zaczęła szaleńczo ją pompować. Może wieczność, a może parę minut. Bądź co bądź, nie miało to zbytniego znaczenia, ponieważ gdy trysnął, niemal zemdlał.

— Och, właśnie tak — szeptał Kakashi, wciąż będąc w nim. Przyspieszył, uderzając z całą siłą o mięsiste pośladki. A potem stanął w miejscu i rozlał się. Jego twarz wyrażała czyste spełnienie.

***

Gdy rano Iruka zwlókł się z łóżka, nie przypuszczał, że zastanie jeszcze Kakashiego. Ale zastał, dokładnie przy stole w kuchni, odzianego w jego szlafrok i czytającego gazetę. W ustach miał papierosa, a w prawej dłoni kubek kawy.

— Widzę, że zdążyłeś się rozgościć — zauważył Iruka, marszcząc nos. Podrapał się przy tym po głowię, w geście dyskomfortu. Szczególnie, że Kakashi w końcu na niego przelał uwagę i oszacował wzrokiem. Na nieszczęście Iruka miał na sobie tylko bokserki.

— Dobrze, że przyszedłeś, bo właśnie miałem ochotę na poranny seks — stwierdził niedbale Kakashi, odkładając gazetę. Uśmiechnął się przy tym lekko sadystycznie.

Iruka przełknął ślinę. Zdawało mu się, że Hatake w najbliższym czasie nie zamierzał nigdzie się wybierać. Raczej miał zgoła inne plany.


End file.
